


Treasured Memories

by AntiWolfix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Autumn and chill, Familiar!Kuroo, Familiars, M/M, Witch!Kenma, Witches, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiWolfix/pseuds/AntiWolfix
Summary: He remembers the day clearly, it was a chilly autumn day, the streets were littered with bright and colourful leaves, the air was filled with spices and the smell of cooked goods that leaked out of the neighbourhood kitchen windows. Kenma and his mother, an elegant witch with long black hair and golden eyes that matched Kenma’s had just moved in the neighbourhood few houses away from his own. His mother had dragged him out with her to greet the new and interesting neighbours.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 21





	Treasured Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfic ever and i wasn’t sure if i should even post it but here i am!

Kuroo lies next to the fireplace enjoying the warmth of the fire that dances inside of it in the small apartments living room, he is lazing around since his master Kenma kicked him out of the workshop for accidentally knocking off a glass bottle off of the dark oak table on which Kenma was working on, while he was daydreaming about what kind of fish should he make them for dinner.

Being in this comfortable warmth brought up treasured memories from his past but the one that lingered in his mind the most was the first time he met Kenma.

He remembers the day clearly, it was a chilly autumn day, the streets were littered with bright and colourful leaves, the air was filled with spices and the smell of cooked goods that leaked out of the neighbourhood kitchen windows.

Kenma and his mother, an elegant witch with long black hair and golden eyes that matched Kenma’s had just moved in the neighbourhood few houses away from his own.

His mother had dragged him out with her to greet the new and interesting neighbours. 

She thought it would be good for him to have a witch friend his age who could help him learn about the colourful world of magic, potions and wonders, since he inherited his fathers shape shifting powers, and maybe she thought that he could even become the little witches familiar some day, since shape shifters can’t actually do any other magic aside from changing their form. Their body produces magical energy it’s just that they can’t use it on their own, but as a familiar they are a great help for witches, by giving them their magical energy, so in that sense they were more like magic amplifiers for witches and most witches just appreciated the company of a familiar.

Kuroo and his mom were greeted at the door by a beautiful witch with long, black hair that fell to her hips, that nicely contrasted with her bright, golden eyes which were hardly seeable under the big, pointy hat that sat on her head. Behind her long, black locks was hiding a small witch with straight black hair similar to hers that hugged his face, curious golden eyes peeking trough to look at the guests in front of him. The elegant women in front of the two welcomed them inside her home.

The house was cosy with a calming atmosphere that Kuroo found himself liking. It had big, wide windows which were half covered by red, satin curtains that dropped almost to the floor. There were tall dark wood shelfs covering the walls filled to the brim with books that had colourful and expensive looking leather covers and potions of different shapes and sizes filled with lots of intriguing liquids.

On the ceiling was a rustic metal chandelier that filled the room with warm light. The furthest wall had a small but fitting fireplace made out of red bricks that warmed up the place and close to it was a coffee table made out of the same dark wood as the shelves, a couch and some armchairs that looked very comfortable, with a fluffy blanket draped over them.

Kenma’s mom had brought out of the kitchen some herbal tea and a plate of delicious looking cookies and other home cooked goods, which she placed on the coffee table. The shy looking witch had disappeared after going up the narrow oak stairs when Kuroo and his mom were looking around the living room.

Kuroo had been listening at the conversation going on between his mom and Kenma’s chewing on a delicious treat when she spoke to him.

“You must find this conversation boring right? My son Kenma most likely went to his room upstairs, you could go and keep him company and get to know each other, he may be a bit shy and it might take a while for him to warm up to you, but i feel like the two of you could become great friends! Just go up to the second floor and open the door to the left, that’s where he should be hiding, have fun you too!” she warmly smiled at him and then continued to have a conversation with his mom.

Kuroo had done as she suggested and slowly went up the wood stairs, stopping at the door to his left, he gathered his courage and knocked on the dark wood. “Hey, it’s me Kuroo! Can i come inside?” he said in a tone that was pretty quiet compared to his normal, but still clearly hearable even with the door blocking it.

After some silence he started hearing quiet steps on the other side of the door, they slowly got louder until they stopped fully. Only after a bit more time, which felt like ages for the already nervous bedhead, the door handle slowly turned and with creaking the door opened a small gap, out of which peeked a black head of hair that Kuroo had already once seen at the front door, golden eyes carefully inspecting the person on the other side.

“Uhh- H-hi, can i keep you company?” Kuroo said while smiling. 

Kenma slowly nodded. “S-Sure” he said in a very quiet tone which was barely hearable but Kuroo having better hearing because of the whole shape shifter thing, heard it perfectly clear.

The little witch opened the door fully and Kuroo got to see him clearly for the first time. He was mesmerised by how beautiful the boy before him was, he swore to himself that he hadn’t seen a person more gorgeous then Kenma.

Kuroo had not realised that he had been standing completely frozen, staring at Kenma with his wide hazel eyes, memorising every detail about him until Kenma’s cheeks had slowly changed to a light reddish tone and he quickly went inside. With a little bit of a shaking voice he said “W-well, are you just gonna stand in the d-doorway?” That seemed to have snapped Kuroo out of it and bright red tinted his cheeks.

He went inside Kenma’s room, one of the walls was completely covered by a giant bookshelf full of different kinds of books that were neatly organised, there were also some floating shelves that held different kinds of plants, potions and other trinkets. The desk was stacked with open books, herbs and papers that were scribbled with the blackheads handwriting. There was a big window and the same red curtains as downstairs. The bed was big and full of blankets, trow pillows and on top of it rested an open book with beautiful red covers and gold accents.

They both sat on the bed and it was as soft and comfy as it looked. Kenma returned to read the book that sat on the bed tugging his legs close to him.

After a little bit Kuroo got curious and peeked over to see what the little witch next to him was reading and to his surprise he was reading about him, about shape shifters and their powers. His eyes lit up and that’s when Kenma noticed that Kuroo had found out what he was reading about.

Kenma’s cheeks got a bit redder, and he quietly, mumbled “Can you show me how you transform.” Again It was barely distinguishable but Kuroo heard it. “You want me to show you?” he excitedly asked, eyes sparkling.

Normally he wasn’t that excited to show people his other form because he didn’t think it was that special or interesting, since there are lots of more intriguing shape shifters then him, with cooler forms.  
He was just a black cat, but something about this little golden eyed witch that wanted to see him transform made him very excited and happy.

“Yes” Kenma said in the same quiet, barely distinguishable tone, but his eyes were oozing with curiosity, Kuroo thought they were shining brighter then any secret gold treasures hidden deep within the sea.

“Okay, then here we go!” as he said that black swirls engulfed Kuroo’s body and he took the form of a black cat with the same hazel eyes that Kenma had seen before.

Kenma carefully reached to touch Kuroo’s long and black fur but stopped himself right before touching it, Kuroo went up to his hand and pressed his muzzle in his palm as a sign that he doesn’t mind petting and that it’s very much appreciated.

After a nice petting session that drew out long and affectionate purrs from the black hazel eyed cat. Kenma with a small, satisfied smile suggested for Kuroo to shift back. So he jumped off the bed same black swirls engulfing him, soon he was back to his human form.

After turning back Kenma moved to the side a little, in a way, it was his way of accepting Kuroo. After allowing him to sit next to him, he opened up the red cover book and put it in the middle of them. They started reading the book together and from time to time Kenma quietly asked Kuroo a question which he gladly answered if he knew the answer.

“Is it true that if you become a witches familiar that a part of your animal side stays in your human form?” Kenma asked with curiosity.

“Yea it’s true! My dad told me it’s because the human form takes more energy to keep up then the animal form, by becoming a witches familiar you are giving a portion of your magical energy to them and so for it to not be so taxing on a shape shifters body and so they could stay in their human forms for long periods of time, they keep some of their animal parts in that form, as a way to save some energy, but it is possible to hide them for some time if a situation asks for it. There’s also the fact that it’s like a shape shifters honour sign that shows that they are a witches familiar. Like for example if i would become a familiar i would have black cat ears and a tail.” Kuroo explained.

He doesn’t remember how much time had passed reading the book and answering questions from the curious golden eyed black head but from what his mother had told him both of them had drifted to sleep while reading, resting against each others shoulders. Kenma had pulled his legs close to him and Kuroo was sleeping open mouthed a little bit of drool visible. 

When he woke u- “KUROO C’MERE!” Kuroo jumped and almost fell off the couch he had been resting on, the shout had stopped his line of thought but he wasn’t that bothered by it. He quickly shifted to his human form, black cat ears resting on top of his bed head and a black tail drooping from his back, and ran towards his master’s room.

“Kenma what do you need?” he asked, but Kenma just smiled at him, while stretching his arms behind his back and said “I finally finished the potion recipe!” Then his smile turned into a smirk and Kuroo understood what he was gonna say next. 

“Kenma No, I’m not gonna try out that potion!”

“Awww, come on, why not?” Kenma whined

“You know what happened the last time i tried one of your creations! I turned blue!!! FRICKING BLUE!!!! I can still hear Bokuto’s laughter about it!!” 

Kenma snickered at that memory, but gave up on trying to get Kuroo to try it.

“Oh welll.... so what’s gonna be for dinner? Let me guess, is it’s gonna be fish again?” Kenma smirked.

“You guessed it!” Kuroo said as he picked up the small bottle blond witch and carried him to the kitchen.


End file.
